


过来，大狗狗

by wdm146



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdm146/pseuds/wdm146
Summary: #Logan兽化注意#有小破车





	过来，大狗狗

“啧啧啧，过来，大狗狗Logan”Scott蹲在草地上，食指轻轻的勾了两下，招呼着距离他不远处的一只大型犬科生物

“Fuck you，Scott”

一句少儿不宜的话从那只犬科生物的嘴里冒出，如果此时这附近有什么普通人类的话，那么第二天报纸头条的版面可能会被‘会说话的狗’全面占领，当然这只存在于假设，在泽维尔学院你甚至能看见一只蓝色的野兽带着眼镜穿着毛衣在走廊上大摇大摆的走过去，一只会说话的犬科生物算不上什么

那只犬科生物不耐烦的甩了甩他粗壮的尾巴向Scott走去“别再那样叫我”说着他把头往旁边一撇，躲开了Scott要往他脖子上套的项圈“也别想那个蠢东西套在我的脖子上”

“这只是为了避免你吓到年龄较小的学生，这是Jean和Ororo上街时给你挑的，我觉得它还挺配你的毛色”说着Scott用项圈在他的身上比了一下

“我可不是那些见人就会想扑上去的傻狗，还有，别弄得好像我永远都变不回去了一样”

“OK,OK,你不是那种傻狗，那请问你是哪种傻狗？”Scott暂时放弃了把项圈为他套上的想法，只是把它拿在了手里，带着那只犬科生物往屋子里走，被称为Logan的犬科生物跟在他的身边，他的高度刚好能让Scott的手摸到，一身灰色的皮毛摸起来比看上去要柔软，在户外待的这段时间让它充足的吸收了阳光的温度，这让Scott忍不住多摸了两下

“嘿！你有点得寸进尺，别以为我现在这样就不能对你做什么”那只犬科生物一边警告着他，一边又向Scott的身边靠拢了一些

没错，正如你的所猜测的那样，这只大型的犬科生物，正是Logan那位大名鼎鼎的金刚狼，他原本并不是这样的，至少三天前他还是正常的人形，那源自于一场教学事故...

三天前，泽维尔学院又来了几位新学生，在他们初步的完成对学院的参观后，第一次为他们上课的老师就是Scott，哦，还有一个以家属身份一起跟过来的Logan，接待新生也算是一项有风险的工作了，你永远不知道这群不省心的小家伙什么时候会失控，所以多一位成熟的变种人没什么坏处，当然，如果这家伙没有总是悄悄的做些小动作的话，Scott会更感激他

这些孩子中，其中有一个拥有化形的能力，与其他相似的变种人不同，他能把他触碰到的东西变成他心里所想的动物或者别的什么，事故就发生在一瞬间，那个孩子取下了自己的手套准备展示自己的能力，在他走向目标物时，也许是因为紧张那个孩子的左脚绊到了他的右脚，身为老师的责任感让Scott一瞬间忘记了那个孩子能力的特殊性，但Logan可没有忘记，他推开了准备要去接那个孩子的Scott，一把拉住了那个孩子的手，当他回过神来的时候，他已经变成了一只需要关在铁栏杆里，挂上‘请勿投喂’标语的危险动物

“我有些好奇”Logan走在前面用鼻子顶开了Scott卧室的房门“如果当时我没有推开你，你会被那孩子变成什么？”他一边说着一边轻车熟路的跳上了床，趴在床的一边

“反正不会是像你一样变成一只大狗”Scott走过去在他的身边坐下，事实上他没觉得Logan变成现在这个样子有什么不好，这可比之前可爱多了，皮毛的手感也很好，Scott最喜欢把自己的手埋在他柔软的毛发间慢慢的滑过，至于Logan，虽然他每次都会嫌弃这种行为，但最终还是会对Scott亮出他的肚子，就像一只温驯的家犬，当然，这只是Scott个人的特权，如果是别人，会被他追着咬也说不定

“嘿，Scott先生，请你睁开眼睛仔细的看看，在你面前的是一只北美灰狼，不是什么大狗”正如上文所说的那样，Logan现在正对Scott亮出他的肚子，就算他不想承认他很喜欢被Scott这样抚摸，他的身体也会用行动擅自代替他承认，变成这幅样子后最大的不便就是他无法隐藏自己的情绪，哪怕嘴上说着讨厌，摇的欢快的尾巴也会暴露他

“看看你的样子，和大狗有什么区别”Scott也半躺了下来，下午没有什么事可做，他有大把的时间和这只大狗狗享受二人世界，一直肚皮朝上的姿势对于犬科的动物的身体结构来说并不舒服，所以Logan只维持了几分钟就侧躺了下来，和Scott面对面的躺在一起，他把鼻子凑到Scott脖颈间嗅了嗅，犬科生物发达的嗅觉，让他这三天里一直包裹在Scott的气息中，这感觉简直就像是有人在你面前吃着一份大餐，而你却只能闻着它的香味流口水一样

“Logan？”Scott感觉到自己的脖子上有些湿热，犬科生物的舌头滑过他脖子上的敏感处激起了他身上一层小小的鸡皮疙瘩，Logan从床上爬起来把他困在四条修长的腿中间，在Scott的颈侧一下一下的舔过，毛茸茸的大尾巴扫过他的小腿“别闹了，你不可能用这幅身子做什么”察觉到身上的这只大狗似乎有些情动，Scott在事情变得无法控制前阻止了他

“已经三天了，Scott”也许是幻觉吧，Scott在他的语气里听出了一些委屈的成分，而他头顶上那对尖尖的耳朵微微耷拉下来的角度像是在告诉他那并不是他的错觉

“好吧，等你恢复后我会给你补偿的，我保证，好吗？”Scott揉了揉那颗大脑袋，‘我保证’这三个字可不从来不会轻易的从这个小队长的嘴里说出来，它的可信度比Erik跟Logan说‘我要把你挂在学院的大门上做万圣节装饰’还要高，他一向说到做到，Logan也一向相信他，笼罩着Scott的一小片阴影向旁边移开，大狗狗又躺回了刚刚的位置

之后的很长一段时间他们都没再说话，这和他们平时的相处模式没区别，只是内容从双方各自做各自的事变成了一个 沉迷撸狗一个被撸而已

Scott侧躺着用一只胳膊支撑着自己的上半身，另外一只手在Logan的胸口和侧腹上抚摸，北美灰狼的毛十分的厚实，偏硬的外毛下就是柔软的绒毛，顺着毛发的走向摸过去，手掌下的皮毛的触感比看上去的要光滑，烟灰色的皮毛上覆盖着一层薄薄的用作保暖的油脂，使得那一身漂亮的皮毛在阳光下显得锃亮

一直摸到最下面毛有些稀少的地方，Scott听见了两声闷响，那是Logan的尾巴与床铺撞击时发出的声音“看来你很喜欢这个地方被抚摸？”像是发现了什么新大陆似的，Scott的手持续流连在那块地方，隐藏在毛发下的皮肤手感也很好，摸起来简直比新生儿的皮肤还要更软嫩些

“我那条该死的尾巴不是早就告诉你了吗”Logan躺在床上没有动有那么点装死的意味，他可爱的小队长并不知道他现在在一个多么危险的地方试探，看来有些人在学习生物课的时候遗漏了点什么“我建议你最好离那块地方远一点”

“为什么？”Scott在问的同时并没有停下手，很快他就得到了答案，即使Logan什么都没有说，除了毛发和软嫩的肚皮外，他摸到了别的什么，作为一名成年男性，光是它的形状就能让他联想到那是什么了，更别提它比周围皮肤高出不少的温度

“.....Sorry”Scott把手给慢慢的收了回来，比起摸到不该摸的东西的尴尬，他心里更多的是紧张，和Logan做一些十八禁的是也不是一两次了，但之前做那些都是在Logan是个人的前提下，但现在....这只大狗狗要怎么做？Scott甚至不敢仔细去想，也不想去正视自己心里的那一点好奇心

离开这个房间也许是个不错的想法，聪明的脑袋总是能在关键时刻想出一个好办法，Scott从床上爬起来，准备暂时离这个散发着危险气息的犬科生物远一点，事实证明，好办法也不是能百分百实施成功的，Logan在他从床上站起来前，用一只爪子把他压回了床上:

“我相信责任感对于你来说应该不是什么稀缺品”野兽在他的耳边低语说话和呼吸时喷出的热气扑在Scott的耳边，为他的脸上染上了一些红色“现在你该为你的过失负责了”

摁着他肩膀的爪子在Scott的身上扒了两下，显然他没法很好的控制力道，这样做确实用破坏的方式高效的‘解’开了他衬衫最上面的三个扣子，但也在Scott身上留下了三道红色的抓痕，Logan咬住了衬衫的一侧，没有费很大力气的一撕，一声‘刺啦’像是为Scott那件淡蓝色衬衫的牺牲鸣响的礼枪

Logan舔舐着Scott左肩上三道红色的抓痕，连带着他胸前敏感的乳尖也一起被眷顾到，身下的小队长无法抑制的在喉间轻哼了一声，事情果然最后还是超无法控制的走向去了，但至少Scott还想做一下最后的挣扎，他抓住了Logan脖颈上长长的毛发

“嗯..等等，Logan，你这样不行...”

“这是个尝试的好机会，不是吗”因为说话舔舐的动作暂时停了下来，这也让他重新定义目标，转向了Scott的脖子，用前排细小的牙齿咬着Scott白皙的脖子，与人类的吮吸不同，尖牙的轻咬给Scott带来一点疼痛，但是灰狼鼻端细软的绒毛在他的脖子上扫过，一种异样的舒适感补偿了被咬的疼痛感，总得来说就是——有点疼但又有点爽

这一步Logan做的格外小心，他再怎么样也没忘记除了那些细小的牙齿外，他还有两个又尖又长的犬齿，一部小心就会刺破Scott脆弱的血管，他不时会伸出他柔软的舌舔过那些细小的齿痕

“呜...Logan....”虽然Scott不愿承认，但他确实有些沉浸于这种别样的欢爱了，身体方面已经开始诚实的做出答应，从未有过的经历让他就像是和Logan第一次上床一样，他无法拒绝这只大狗现在在他身上的所作所为，只好抱住那颗现在正在他的脖子上下功夫的大脑袋，但没有很久那颗大脑袋就脱离了他的双手，开始照顾其他的地方

Scott闭上了眼睛被放大的感觉清楚的感觉到那条滚烫的舌头在他的身上游走，从胸前一直到腹部，Logan甚至不用去刻意的盯着某一处敏感点，只是轻轻的一舔就能让他的小队长发出甜梦的轻哼，Scott察觉到那只那狗狗舔舐的路径，最后似乎停在了腰带附近

“等等!”Scott用手一把勾住了那对正准备搞破坏的犬齿“我...我自己来...”就连Scott自己都记不清Logan已经弄坏他多少条皮带了，反正今天早上当他打开衣柜时，发现这已经是最后一根幸存者，他可不愿用Logan的皮带，那些皮带的皮带扣简直像拳击冠军的金腰带一样夸张

Scott自己解开了皮带扣把它抽出来丢在了地上，连带着最后一点反抗的想法一起，身上的大狗狗意料之外却没有动作，而是歪着头看向他的裤子，像是在计算要如何才能方便快捷的撕开他，并且不伤到Scott

“好了!好了!我来!”Scott自己认命的脱下了身上剩下的所有衣物，现在他是真正意义上的对Logan坦诚相待

“Good boy”Logan因为Scott的这一举动感到满意并且在看见Scott已经微微勃起的性器更加高兴，至少这说明Scott并不抗拒，身后那条总是做着叛徒角色的大尾巴又晃动了两下，现在Logan可没有功夫管它

“看来你还是挺喜欢的”

Logan没有给Scott反驳的时间，他用舌头舔着那形状姣好的东西，不算很粗糙的舌苔擦过下面的两个卵囊以及性器的顶端，这让Scott的身体一阵颤栗“啊....Logan...不..别舔那边...呜...”这请求没有任何的用处，只是让身上的大狗狗更加的兴奋，像是给他注射了一针催情剂

不得不说，犬科的舌尖确实很灵活，敏感的性器被温热的舌头包裹着，它很快就在这种轻抚下苏醒，吐着透明的前液，情欲也慢慢的占据了Scott的身体在皮肤下透露着属于它的淡粉色

野兽的舌头已经来到了他身后的入口处，Scott想到了一个问题，现在这个样子的Logan要怎么为他做扩张呢？好吧，他今天遇到太多细思极恐的问题了，Logan也同样想到了这个，但是他并没有提出疑问而是直接说出了解决方案

“你恐怕得自己来了，亲爱的”

末尾的称呼让Scott感到一阵恶寒，天知道这个家伙今天哪根筋不对，平时Logan可从来没这么叫过他“看在上帝的份上，别再那样叫我....呜!....”那条几乎已经舔遍他全身的舌头正在努力的把自己挤进他身后那条窄窄的小缝，动物的唾液打湿了身后的入口代替了床头柜里的那只润滑剂原本的作用

“啊...Logan...你在...呜...”Scott的身体已经对Logan十分适应了，甚至不用他自己去刻意的控制，大腿自己就会向他的爱人敞开，这也省去了许多不必要的麻烦，身后已经变得一片泥泞，本身分泌出的体液混着着野兽的唾液，变成了天然的润滑剂

“你自己用手，Scott...没错就是这样”Scott按照着过去的记忆学着Logan每次为他做扩张那样，将双腿又敞开了一些，手摸到身后湿润的入口，他还从来没有自己碰过那个地方，红着脸将中指的指头送了进去“嗯!”异物进入的闷痛让他失去了继续把手指往里送的勇气，Scott瞄了一眼那只大狗狗，琥珀色的眼睛正盯着他在自渎的手指，羞耻感从心里油然而生

Scott把手指往外抽了一些“不...Logan....我不行...”

“你可以的，Scott，你这里可吞下过比你的手指要大得多的东西”野兽湿漉漉的鼻子抵上了他的手背，在Scott还没弄清他想要做什么时猛的向前一顶，一整根手指直接送进了里面

“啊!”一声短促的呻吟从Scott的喉咙里冲出，指甲刮擦到内壁有些疼但很快那阵疼痛就被熟悉的快感取代了，大狗的舌头舔过他的大腿内侧，热气扫过他下身每一处敏感的地方，那个地方虽然是自己身体的一部分，但是Scott却还是对它十分的陌生，他试着用手指在里面进出了一下，闭上眼睛催眠自己那是Logan手指自己的身体里进出，一些事只要开了头，后面的部分就不会难到那里去，直到三根手指在里面都能顺利进出时，Logan轻轻的咬住了他的手腕

“呜...别急..别急...”感觉到Logan正咬着他的手腕向外拉扯，Scott自己把手指从后穴中退出，翻了个身背对着他，几乎是同时背后一个比往常要更加滚烫粗大的东西抵上了他的入口，到这种地步已经不可能停下了，他只好小声的向他的爱人请求

“轻一点...Logan...”

“我无法保证”Logan用一只爪子托着他的胸口充当了固定，猛的往前一送胯兽类粗大的性器整个送了进去“啊!Logan..你他妈...呜....”身后剧烈的闷痛和不适让一向注意言辞的Scott忍不住爆了粗口，和人形时的尺寸完全不同，野兽的似乎要更加大上一圈，Scott几乎感觉身后那处快要被撑坏了，好在这家伙没有马上开始动，不然Scott可能真的会把他一脚踢下床，无论那动作对于现在的他来说有多么困难

“注意你的言辞，Scott教授”大狗狗安抚性的舔了舔他的后颈，因为不适Scott柔软火热的内壁正紧紧的包裹着他的大家伙，Logan怀疑要是自己继续维持不动的话很快就会被这张小嘴吸到射出来，那样可太没面子了，为了避免这种丢脸的事发生，Logan开始摆动自己的腰身，Logan对这里简直不能再熟悉，硕大的性器几乎撑平了里面的褶皱，他慢慢的压过里面最能让Scott舒服的地方，如他所想的那样身下的人类发出了让他更加兴奋的呻吟

“啊...别..太...呜...太大了...”Scott的双手已经快撑不住自己的身体，只能用手肘勉强不让自己的上身完全瘫下去，不知道Logan是不是有意的，那条大尾巴扫总是不时的扫过他的大腿内侧，这让Scott感觉身体更加的发软  
  
“你会喜欢这个的”  
  
Logan没有要理会Scott请求的打算，他一点点的加快了挺进的速度力道也开始变得不那么温柔，身下的Scott被他干的发出一声声断断续续的呻吟  
  
“呜..啊..啊...慢点...慢点.....嗯..啊!..”  
  
Logan故意用力的去撞击前列腺所在的位置，这让Scott发出一声更加高昂的尖叫，他用舌头舔过Scott发红的耳朵，用他特有的低沉的嗓音说道“Control yourself，boy，你想让走廊上的那些小鬼都听见吗，他们会不会想到可敬可爱的Scott教授正在被一头野兽干？”速度确实像Scott要求的那样慢了下来，但是每一下都用力的撞在他的前列腺上  
  
“啊..闭...啊...闭嘴...呜!...混蛋....”  
  
Scott似乎真的担心这少儿不宜的动静被听到，他把半张脸埋在了枕头里，声音闷闷的传出，下身的‘好伙伴’在前列腺的刺激下已经高高的抬起了头，透明的液体从前段滴落在床单上被布料吸收最后只剩下一片深色的水痕，Scott腾出了一只手去安抚他的‘好伙伴’，以前这都是Logan干的事，在这之前Scott无论如何也想不到自己竟然会在这种场合下想念人型时的Logan  
  
身体里的大家伙还在横冲直撞，事实上Scott觉得它似乎还有要继续膨胀的趋势，鼓起的青筋一下一下跳动着撞击他的内壁，Scott开始对时间有些模糊，他不知道自己已经被干了多久，现在唯一能让他计算大约时长的只有已经所剩无几的体力，干渴到快发不出声音的喉咙，野兽喷着热气的鼻子在向他的后颈靠近，用四根尖利的犬齿咬着他的后颈  
  
“嗯.....呜...”随着身体里挺进的频率逐渐开始变得更快，Scott手上抚慰自己的速度也在加快，屋子里回荡着人类的喘息，进出时发出的水声，偶尔还有几声野兽的低吼，组成一只淫荡又带着一些野性的交响曲  
  
“啊!Logan...Logan...”在滚烫的液体射在他身体里时，Scott也一边呼唤着爱人的名字，一边把白色的浊液射在了灰色的床单上，高潮带来的快感让Logan一下子没有收住力道，尖牙刺破了Scott后颈上的一点皮肤，一点点的铁锈味在他的嘴里散开，他舔去了在伤口上凝聚的一点小血珠  
  
直到身体里的结消退后Scott才爬起来去浴室洗澡，在那些该死的酸痛感找上他之前，Logan现在的样子帮不到什么忙，所以他只能乖乖的趴在床上，回忆着刚刚那一场甜美的情事，他原以为Scott从浴室出来后会到头就睡，毕竟以前每次他都是这样或者是在结束前就已经没了意识  
  
但Scott出来后既没有睡觉也没有跟他说什么，而是背对着他躺下在手机上打着什么，出于好奇心，Logan凑过去看了一眼，搜索框里的字让他感觉下身刚刚还散发着炙热体温的东西顿时凉了不少:  
  
『大型犬做绝育手术有什么值得注意的』

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的不会写车1551


End file.
